


The Honeymoon

by LadyEhlena



Category: Porn RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Romance, BDSM, Divorce, Domination, F/M, Handcuffs, Handsome, Honeymoon, Hotel, Love Story, Marriage, Obsession, Past, Persuation, Romance, Seduction, Sexual Content, Squirt - Freeform, The Continental, adult, badboy, fan fiction, protector - Freeform, safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEhlena/pseuds/LadyEhlena
Summary: "W-what?" I choke out, completely dazed by the intimacy and masculinity surrounding me to even think clearly anymore. Seth's fingers slide down my cheek in a soft stroke making me hold my breath."Look at you, Mary. You're starving, aren't you?"Seth's voice is intense and warm. I don't even know how to reply to that, so I just nod. Because I am. I am starving for his touch. I haven't been touched like this in a very long time and honestly, I've never been touched like this ever before. That strong hand pushes my hair back from my shoulder and Seth's eyes roam over my collarbone and neckline. He gently cubs my face in his palm. The warmth of his hand is like fire against my skin."Will you let me take care of your starvation, Mary?"Somehow that question is my worst fear and my biggest fantasy coming true at the same time.******************************************Mary Smith is running from a failed marriage and a husband who is sleeping with his secretary; just like in a bad movie. She decides to go on their 'second' honeymoon alone, but meets a forgotten badboy from her past who turns her world upside down.******************************************
Relationships: Seth Gamble & Mary Smith
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work by Elena Andersen and all copyrights are claimed by same. Writing under the names of Ehlena Stormborn and LadyEhlena

My right foot is tripping slightly on the marble floor as I stand in line waiting to be checked in. I've imagined this very moment for so long but now that I am here, the reality is so far from my imagination that I almost feel like it's not even true.

"May I help you?"

I look up at the receptionist and force a smile for her.

"Hi, I have a reservation. The name is Watson" I say smiling carefully while the woman checks her computer.

"Yes, Mrs. Watson, I have you right here. When will Mr. Watson be joining you? If you could give me a time or he could announce his arrival, I will make sure that the champagne is brought to you as soon as he arrives."

Fuck. I knew some stupid question like this would throw me off balance.

"Ahm.." I mumble as a weak reply, because I have no idea what to reply to that. The receptionist looks up at me and her face falters a little as kindness shines through the professional mask.

"There's no rush, Mrs. Watson. Just let me know if needed" she smiles calmly and I force a half smile back. Then she hands me the keycard for the room and a brochure for the hotel services before she waves over a bellboy to take my luggage. I only have the one suitcase, but the young man is more than eager to help me out.

"This way, ma'am."

He gestures towards the elevator and I follow him obedient. The elevator stops at the fifth floor and he gestures down the hallway for me to follow. When he has opened the door and put my suitcase inside the room, he stands in the doorway with his back straightened and his eyes staring straight ahead.

"Oh, right" I mumble, finding my wallet in my purse. I pull out a twenty and hands it to the young man who takes it with a huge smile.

"Thank you, ma'am. Enjoy your honeymoon here at The Continental."

Yikes. That word has chills running down my spine. I throw myself face first onto the huge king sized bed and groan loudly. Stupid word. Stupid husband. Stupid life. Stupid pre-paid weekend. Stupid whore. I groan again, this time louder and my groan almost turns into a full blown scream. Tears fill my eyes and I let them. No one to stay strong for here so I might as well just let the sorrow take over. This was supposed to be a weekend of fun and romance and happiness, a second honeymoon, but now I'm thinking it'll be a weekend of sorrow, bad romantic B-movies and room service. My phone starts to vibrate in my pocket and I pull it out to look who is calling me. Oh no. No, no, no. I am so not in the mood for that right now. I let the caller go to voicemail and wait patiently until the message ticks in that I have a new voice message. I dial up.

"You have *ONE* new message. Press 1 to listen. Press 2 to hear it again. Press 3 to delete. Press 4 to save. Press 5 to dial back..." I cut of the mechanic voice by pressing the 1 button.

" _Marissa_ , this is Annabella Watson, your mother in law. I would like to know why you are on the honeymoon weekend alone and why my son is staying at home when you were supposed to be away together. As you know, I am very concerned for how the plans for my future grandchild is getting along, and this news about you two not spending the weekend together is very troubling to me in that regards. Please do call me back at your earliest convenience, thank you."

I groan loudly while letting the phone drop to the bed. Why on Earth did I marry into that crazy family? I don't even have to ask myself, do I? I already know the answer. Owen Watson. When I met him, he was the man of my dreams. Tall, handsome and the perfect gentleman. I didn't even know his family's reputation but oh I soon learned that the hard way. The Watsons are one of the richest families in the state as they own practically half the businesses and companies around. Owen is their eldest and the heir to the kingdom, so when he found a commoner like me, Annabella Watson was _not_ happy. She wanted to force a prenup on me and I would have happily signed the damn thing, but Owen wouldn't have it. He wanted to enter our marriage on equal terms and his statement made me love him even more. How stupid of me, I know. But fools for love, eh? Because here I am; sitting alone in the most beautiful honeymoon suite at the best hotel in town all freaking alone while my _loving_ husband bangs the shit out of his twenty-something secretary. Oh the irony of the stereotype is not lost me. And knowing Annabella Watson, she won't care for me telling her that I'm getting a divorce simply because of adultery. She would shake her beautiful head, making sure her perfect hair doesn't get out of order, while tsk-ing at me hard. And then she'd tell me not to do anything stupid and that all men fool around and that we, as women, are not to take care of such triteness. Her late husband probably cheated on her too, but imagine the scandal it would have cause in the tabloids? Yeah, she would not have wanted that for her family so she probably sucked it up. Or maybe she didn't care that he fucked around. As far as I have understood, their marriage was arranged between their fathers so maybe she didn't even love the later Owen Wilson Sr. The phone on the nightstand starts to ring and I eye it nervously. No... She wouldn't... Would she?

"Hello?" I whisper holding my breath out of fear of who it might be.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you Mrs. Watson" the receptionist says, clearly meaning it, "but Mrs. Watson just phoned us, asking to be directed to your room."

SHE DID WHAT? I nearly shout the words into the phone but manage to keep my mouth shut instead.

"I told her that you had not checked in yet, but that I would leave a message for you to call her back upon your arrival."

Holy shit. The receptionist _lied_ for me? And to my mother in law; the mighty, powerful and scary Annabella Watson?

"I... I hope that wasn't the wrong thing to say?"

The receptionist's voice falters a bit, just like her face did earlier and I sigh heavily while shaking my head, even though she can't see me through the phone.

"No, no, not at all. I am very happy for your service" I reply quickly. I can almost hear the woman sighing too.

"I'm glad to hear it, Mrs. Watson. Please let me know if there is anything else I may assist you with as we wish your stay here at The Continental to be a pleasant one."

"Please call me Marissa" I reply but regret it as soon as the words have left my lips. The receptionist becomes very quiet and I mentally kick myself for thinking this professional lady is my friend and confidential in the upcoming stupid-ass divorce against the Watson Family.

"I would not feel comfortable with that, Mrs. Watson" the woman mumbles back and I shake my head again.

"No, of course not. I'm sorry for asking, please just know that your service is very appreciated."

A few hours later I have unpacked my clothes and decide to head for the bar for a drink before ordering room service for a very early dinner. I don't really want to sit in that beautiful restaurant with my dinner all alone even if it will be empty because of the early time. But the memories of my first time here would be too much, even if I really want to see the place again. So I throw on a long black dress that was made for everyday use but can fit for a casual dinner before making my way down the staircase. I smile to the receptionist while passing her in the foyer and enter the huge dining room a few seconds later. Wow. Yeah. My memory has not done it justice. The ceiling is high and the atmosphere is posh, but the smiles on the servants are genuine and warm as they hurry around to set up tables ready for dinner serving in a few hours. I sit down on an empty bar stool and smile at the bartender as he approaches me right away.

"What may I help you with?"

He has a very cute smile though he is barely in his twenties and probably fifteen years younger than me. Maybe I should fuck a boy like this just to get back at Owen? Nah, that's not really my style. And I'm not into jailbait. I force a motherly smile back.

"Something with rum and cherry, please. Surprise me" I smile as I hand him my keycard for the room so he can put the drink on my check. He looks down at it and is momentarily surprised, but he quickly recovers and smiles back at me, handing me the card back.

"Right away, Mrs. Watson."

Lovely. They all know who I am and soon they will all know that I am here alone and then the rumors will starts to circle. Great. Just fucking lovely. I look around the almost empty room and notice that besides the staff, there is only one table occupied with a group of businessmen. They look important. What if they know Owen? What if they know that I'm his wife? What if they know that he is with his secretary and start to gossip about me sitting here alone? What if they -

"Mary?"

I turn at the sound of my old nickname and stare straight into the face of a very handsome man. _Very_ handsome, indeed. The man in front of me is a bit taller than me with dark hair and a masculine face. Smooth cheeks with only the hint of a stubble and as my eyes lower down his body, I see that he is extremely well trained. And in a very well-tailored and expensive suit to fit his hard body perfectly. I look up again. Dark brown eyes stare at me with wonder and longing, but it takes a few seconds for my memory to kick in. Suddenly I see this handsome man in a slightly younger version and I nearly gasp out loud.

"On my god... _Seth_? Is that you?"

A huge grin spreads on his face and he reaches out his arms for me.

"Yes, shit, Mary, I haven't seen you in years!" Seth exclaims as he pulls me down from the chair to hug me hard. I nearly drown in his embrace but oh lord, it feels so good to be held in the arms of a strong man. Too soon the embrace is over and Seth holds me out as if too get a proper look at me. His dark eyes trail down my body and I feel a faint blush appear on my cheeks.

"Wow, Mary, you look _amazing_ " he smiles but the words aren't the compliment I take to heart; it's the way his eyes eat up my body in the most sensual way. Oh Seth has that way with women as far as I recall. Seth Gamble was the best friend of my college boyfriend and he always had that flirty attitude to him. He never flirted with me, of course, because I was dating his best friend, but I always secretly wondered what it would be like to be on the receiving end of that notorious flirting from handsome Seth Gamble.

"Thank you" I mumble, feeling the blush deepen and dip my eyes to avoid those dark ones in front of me.

"Here you go, Mrs. Watson."

The bartender puts the drink in front of me and I turn towards the bar as an excuse to catch a breath before my head turns into a tomato.

"'Mrs. Watson' is it now, huh?" Seth mumbles and I turn my head towards him again. The smile on his face is teasing, but the look on his face is serious. "You've certainly moved up the social ladder, eh, Mary?"

I blush again.

"So... where is _Mr. Watson_?" Seth asks expectantly, still with those intelligent eyes staring straight into mine.

"Not here" I reply, nearly choking on the words which is the only reason why I'm not adding 'cause he's too busy fucking his secretary'. Seth's eyes trail down my body again and I feel goose bumps spread all over my skin. He takes a small step closer and leans down his head a bit towards mine. A wave of his perfume hits me smack in the face and I almost groan as I take in the masculine scent.

"Tell me, _Mary_ , who would a man like Owen Watson let his beautiful wife stay alone in a hotel all weekend?"

Seth's breath is warm and hot against my face. I open my mouth to reply, but no words come out. How does Seth know that Owen isn't here at all? I didn't say that. And how does he know that I'm here alone all weekend? I didn't say that either.

"He's busy" I whisper, not wanting this handsome stranger form my past to know that my husband is cheating on me. Because what a disappointment I am as a woman if my own man has to satisfy his needs somewhere else, right? Seth leans in closer. The intimacy is too close for a stranger and anyone else would have earned a slap for their proximity, but somehow Seth gets a pass for it just because he is _Seth_.

"What could possibly be more important that having _you_ all alone in a hotel room for an entire weekend?" Seth mumbles. Oh he is so, so close and every inch of my skin is on fire with his proximity. Seth radiates masculinity and a part of me just wants to grab him hard and have him kiss the living shit out of me. Right here in the middle of the restaurant in front of everyone; not giving a shit about anything else. But I was raised right. I would never do that. Seth might; but I wouldn't. And he knows it. Which is why he is teasing me like this, isn't it? He can't possibly be oblivious to the effect he has on me and those dark, intelligent eyes scanning my every move tell me that he isn't. He is very observant and he knows exactly what effect he has on me. He wants this effect on me.

"Tell me, _Mary_ " Seth mumbles. I curse internally over his intense way of saying my name. I've been called Marissa for so long now that I had forgotten how much I dislike the name and prefer to be called Mary. "What is more important to do than spend the whole weekend between your lovely legs?"

Holy shit. Seth! My cheeks burn with embarrassment but I don't back down. I keep my head right in front of Seth's, letting him move in even closer and shit, my body screams for this. This is the most erotic situation I've ever been is and I am starving for it. Seth's mouth is so close that I can feel the warmth of his lips against my cheek, even though he is not touching me at all.

"His secretary" I whisper so low that it's almost not audible, but Seth hears it. His reaction isn't there at all; usually people would be horrified or outrageous when they hear about a husband fucking around, but there is no reaction at all from Seth. Maybe he's not surprised? Maybe he was expecting that exact answer?

"Hmm" he mumbles before his hand reaches out for me. Strong fingers grab a lock of my hair and twist the huge curl around them before letting it slide out of his hand again. "I always knew he was a retard, but letting a woman like you go is taking the first price in stupidity."

"W-what?" I choke out, completely dazed by the intimacy and masculinity surrounding me to even think clearly anymore. Seth's fingers slide down my cheek in a soft stroke making me hold my breath.

"Look at you, Mary. You're starving, aren't you?"

Seth's voice is intense and warm. I don't even know how to reply to that, so I just nod. Because I am. And not for the food, even though I am pretty hungry now. No I am starving for his touch. I haven't been touched like this in a very long time and honestly, I've never been touched like _this_ ever before. That strong hand pushes my hair back from my shoulder and Seth's eyes roam over my collarbone and neckline. He gently cubs my face in his palm. The warmth of his hand is like fire against my skin.

"Will you let me take care of your starvation, Mary?"

Somehow that question is my worst fear and my biggest fantasy coming true at the same time. I've never been the cheating type and I actually despise adultery above anything else. But I _am_ getting a divorce and it's not like _I_ am the one ruining the marriage with a lover. And this is _Seth Gamble_ , for fuck sake. He is the bad boy of all sexual fantasies and I clearly remember his reputation from when we were in college. Michael never mentioned much about it, but the girls who had been there lived to tell the tale. And it was _not_ vanilla. No, Seth was known for his hard fucks, his rough sex and his dominant behavior, especially in the bedroom. Or anywhere else for that matter. There were so many rumors and stories about how wild a sex-monster Seth was, that all of it couldn't possibly be true. Most of it was probably exaggerated. Or so I always thought. I've always found the idea of dominance intriguing but never really had the courage to speak it out loud. And Owen was a straight up vanilla-kinda-guy who only did it in the bed and only on Wednesdays. Which is also why his adultery hurt even more. So he was fine with fucking another wildly, but I got the boring sex. So unfair.

"Mary?"

Seth's warm voice pulls me back into the present and nothing has changed since I took a trip down memory-lane; Seth still has his hand on my cheek, he is still so close that it's too much for public show and his brown eyes are still shinning with intensity and pure lust. What was the question again?

"Let me take care of you" Seth mumbles and without thinking further about it; I nod. I nod my accept, earning me a huge and triumphant grin from Seth. He pulls a bit back from me, bites his lip and looks down at my body again. He clearly likes what he sees: my soft curves in the black dress. My loose, curled blonde hair. Green eyes to match the fairness in my skin and the freckles on my face. Seth lets go of my cheek and turns towards the bar. He picks up the pink drink that the bartender has put in front of me and hands me the glass.

"Drink up, Mary. You're going to need it" Seth grins with sparkling eyes and I do as he says. I drown the content of the glass without even tasting it, but the alcohol burns down my throat. Seth takes the glass out of my hand and puts it on the counter again. Then he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the dining room. Holy shit. What have I agreed to?! I am pulled through the foyer and into the elevator. As soon as the doors close, Seth grabs both my wrists and pins me against the wall with my hands held on the sides of my face. His pelvis grinds against my lower belly and I exclaim a loud moan, not able to hold it back at all when I feel that hard length against my belly.

"That's right, Mary, _feel_ me" Seth groans into my ear. The warmth of his breath and the dominant behavior is aiming straight for my core to ignite a fire I didn't even knew was in me. The elevator stops and a second before the door opens, Seth pushes himself off me and stands up straight as if nothing has happened. Holy shit. I lean against the side of the elevator as an elderly couple enter and smiles kindly at us. The woman frown her brows at me and I quickly push myself out from the wall and smooth my dress a bit. The man however has a huge smile for me and I have a feeling he know exactly what Seth was doing to me just seconds before they entered. A few moments later the elevator pings again and the light indicated floor five, which is where my room is. But Seth seems to know this already as he grabs my hand, nods to the couple and pulls me out of the elevator towards my room. He holds out his hand for me and I give him the keycard for the room without hesitation. How did he know that this was my room? That I am staying in the honeymoon suite? A lucky guess? When the door is open, Seth pulls me forward and nearly pushes me into the room. But he stays in the door way with the door still open.

"I'll be back in 30 minutes. I want to prepared for me; washed, shaved and wearing that dress again but with no underwear. Is that understood?"

Holy fuck. Is he serious? His voice is hard and commanding, but with an edge of tease. Yeah, he is serious. I nod quickly. His hand reaches out for me and his huge palm closes around my throat. I gasp surprised and a little exited.

"What was that, _Mary_?" Seth mumbles as he steps in closer and his mouth is warm against my cheek. "I said; is that understood?"

I nod again, this time quicker than before.

"Y-yes" I whisper breathless, my body on fire from that hard hand around my throat and that dominant behavior from Seth. I've never been dominated before; I have no freaking idea on how to respond to it.

" _'Yes sir'_ " Seth says calmly, nodding while his eyes look into mine and his hand tightens a bit around my throat. "It's 'yes sir'. Say it."

"Yes sir" I whisper, earning me a huge smile from Seth.

"Good girl. Now hurry and get ready for me. I'll be back soon. Leave the door unlocked and keep the lights off."

With that Seth lets go of my throat and turns to leave. My eyes follow his broad back and those huge shoulders rolling under the tailored jacket as he stalks down the hallways and turns the corner. I sigh and nearly fall into the wall while exhaling loudly. Holy shit and fuck at the same time. What was wild! I've never experienced anything like it before! My body hums from the experience and the expectation of what is to come when Seth gets back in thirty minutes. I close the door but don't lock it as I hurry towards the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: sexual description.

29 minutes later I sit on the edge of the huge bed in complete darkness and my heart is beating harder than ever before. I am newly washed, shaven _everywhere_ and wearing the same dress as earlier, but by bra and panties are on the bathroom floor. I feel my chest rise and fall quickly as the adrenaline of anticipation rushes through me fast and hard. The room is silent; nothing can be heard except the faint noise of the cars on the street in front of the hotel but other than that; nothing. Suddenly the sound of the door handle being pushed down echoes in the living room. I hold my breath and nearly pass out from the fear and adrenaline rushing through me. Like I said, I’ve never done anything like this before and I’ve never had dominant sex before. And remembering the rumors about Seth, I almost want to cancel out of fear because I’m not sure if I can live up to the image of a submissive sex-goddess that a man like Seth would expect or deserve. The door opens quietly and light spills in from the hallway. Then the door closes and the darkness takes over again. Shit, shit, shit! Here he comes. I straighten my back and kick my chin up. The door to the bedroom is already open and a large shape appears it in. I can barely see it in the darkness, but I _know_ that it’s Seth. He enters the bedroom and walks straight pass me to put something on the nightstand by the other side of the bed. Then the sound of something being dropped onto the bed. A light flickers when he ignites a lighter and then he lights a candle that he has brought with him. The faint light of the flame dances in the dark bedroom, but the light is enough for me to truly see the huge shape of Seth. Oh my… his body is amazing. So big and strong and hard. Packed with masculinity and power and dominance. I have absolutely no doubt about that. Seth comes to stand in front of me and then he falls to his knees. His strong hands grab my knees and I gasp out loud.

“Wait!” I choke out, and Seth’s body freezes in spot. He waits for me to speak more, but I can barely manage to articulate the words and worries that are roaming in my head. “Do I need a safe word or something?”

Seth’s face is a hard mask of dominance, but his eyes sparkle with tease and play. He nods seriously.

“Your safe word is Red Riding Hood” he replies and my mouth falls open at the memory of that name. That was what he used to call me in college. He always said that I was innocent like Red Riding Hood who one day would be devoured by the big bad wolf. This is the day, I realize. I am Red Riding Hood and Seth is the big bad wolf about to eat me alive. And I want him to.

“I don’t want you to slap me!” I blurt out, suddenly recalling one particular story from college where a girl said he had slapped her face like a whore during sex and she had loved it. Seth’s head crooks to the side and he stares at me in wonder and amazement. “In the face, I mean. And I don’t do anal. So don’t do that, please. And I’m not into toilet sex, all at. Or feet sex. Or –“

I am cut off in my rant when Seth’s strong hands slide up my thighs. I inhale rapidly. Even if the fabric of the dress is between his hands and my thighs, the feel of his power causes goose bumps down my legs.

“Don’t worry, Mary. I’ll take good care of you. Trust me.”

Those hands slide all the way up my thighs and slowly pull the dress with them. His palms are warm and rough when they have skin to skin contact with my legs and I gasp softly at the feel of them while I breathe heavily. Seth lets his hands slide all the way up to the side of my ass and all the way up to my hips.

“You’re not wearing panties” he says; half accusingly, half approvingly. I shake my head.

“No sir” I whisper quietly, not even bothering to point out that _he_ told me not to wear them. That’s kinda obvious at this point.

“Mmm” Seth mumbles while letting his hands slide down my thighs again. He grabs a hold of my knees and pushes them apart so he can slide his huge body in between my legs. I gasp and grab his broad shoulders for balance. Seth’s dark eyes are intense as they stare into mine; we’re almost equal heights with me sitting on the edge of the bed and Seth sitting on his knees in front of me.

“Do you want me to kiss you, Mary?”

Damn him and his intense way of saying my name. I’ve been called Marissa for the last ten years and the sound of my old nickname with that teasing, warm voice is the best thing I’ve ever heard. I nod quickly. Seth grabs my thighs hard and I whimper from the surprising pain.

“What was that, _Mary_?” Seth growls hard and I sink troubled. Shit!

“Yes, please” I whimper nodding my head quickly while holding on harder to those wide shoulders. Seth tilts his head and the look in his eyes tell me, that he is not completely satisfied with that answer.

“Yes, please, I want you to kiss me, _sir_.”

The hard mask on his face breaks into an arrogant smile and Seth lowers his lips on mine. Holy… mother Mary… of all living creatures… _that kiss._ I’m drowning in it. Wholeheartedly drowning in Seth’s kiss as if he consumes all of me and I willingly let him. His lips are soft but demanding and when he trusts his tongue into my mouth, I nearly orgasm from the penetration. That dominant behavior is so wild and beyond what I have tried before, but damn me, I love every second of it. The feeling of being innocent and submissive to this hard, dominant sex-god from my past is not something I ever would have thought I’d like. But I’m not just innocent and submissive. I want this. I have accepted this. It is within my power to shut Seth down with a single word and I have no doubt that he will respect me even if I do say the stop-word.

Seth pushes me back onto the bed and lies down between my legs again, still with my dress pulled up around my waist. He doesn’t break the kiss at all while repositioning us, but he grabs my wrists and pulls my hands above my head before I’ve even notices what’s going on. The feeling of hard metal against the soft skin of my wrist has me pulling out of the kiss in a loud gasp.

“Seth?” I ask, my voice nothing but fear and insecurity, but Seth just smiles arrogantly down at me while he locks the handcuffs around my other wrist as well. Seth pushes my arms up and stretches them as far as they can. His rough hands slide down the bare skin of my arms and the ticklish sensation has me pulling my arms down to stop him. Something dangerous flashes in Seth’s dark eyes and he grabs the handcuffs to force my hands above my head again.

“Keep them there. Do _not_ move them” he growls, repeating the ticklish slide down my skin and every muscle of my arms are twitching to pull away, but I force my arms to stay where they are. When his hands reach my shoulders, they grab my face and hold my head hard in their grasp.

“Good girl” Seth mumbles and his approval is igniting that fire inside me again. Holy smokes, that’s the feeling of power, isn’t it? I always imagined submissives as weak women not capable of standing up to their dominant assholes, but that’s not the case at all, is it? It’s the submissive who has all the power. Because without the submissive, the dominant wouldn’t be able to dominate. Seth lowers his lips on mine again, making every rational thought in my head stop abruptly. His hands slide down my collarbone and so does his lips as he kisses his way down my neck and across my collarbone. One of his arms sneaks around my waist, forcing my back to arch under him as his other hand slide down my body. He slowly grabs my breast through the dress and I moan as he takes my nipple between his fingers to roll it gently. Then his hands slides further down my body, spanning the fabric over my belly before continuing down between my legs. Shit! The only man who has been down there for the last ten years is Owen and he never really paid much attention to what he was doing beyond the normal penetration. Seth’s hand is the completely opposite as it follows every line and curve as if he wants to get familiar with my sex. Shit. It’s so intimate and personal, but it’s _Seth_ and it’s so hot too. The mixed feelings are threatening to tear me in half, but then Seth lets a long finger slide into my sex.

“Shit!” I moan out loud, throwing my head back and almost pushing myself up so escape the finger, but with Seth’s other arm around my waist; I’m not able to move away. Which is exactly why he is holding me like this, isn’t it? He knew I’d react this way or maybe he was just expecting it. Or anticipating it. Whatever he was, he was right on point. That long finger slides deeper into me and I moan in respond.

“Oh god, Mary, you’re already wet” Seth groans against my collarbone and I nod wildly, not even able to come up with a reply or a ‘yes sir’ right now. Because he is right. I am so wet it feels like it’s a waterfall down there and Seth takes advantage of it to push another finger into me. The feeling of fulfillment is amazing and I moan again. I haven’t been filled in a very long time. God, it feels like forever. Even being with Owen was never this intense; it was more like a chore that needed to be done and that was fine. But this? This is pure ecstasy; pure pleasure. Seth pushes his fingers in and out of me in a faster pace, causing me to moan louder and I really, really want to pull my arms down, but I focus on keeping them where he told me to keep them.

“Stay there” Seth mumbles as he suddenly pulls out his fingers and lets go of my waist. I lift my head in surprise and confusion, but Seth just sits up between my legs and starts to take off his suit jacket. Oh my lord. He’s going to undress himself. Right in front of me. I sink hard, my eyes greedy as they take in every little movement of his hands when they pull the jacket off and start to unbutton the white shirt. Seth’s dark eyes are fixated on me, I can just feel them on my face, but I can’t look away from those strong hands going down his body to open the shirt completely. When every button is open, he pulls the shirt to the side and shoves it down his wide shoulders. Holy… shit. He was always a good looking guy but now he’s beyond that. He’s so much _man_ now. I moan at the sight, causing Seth to smile widely at me.

“I guess you like what you see” he mumbles approvingly and I nod dumbfounded because I have lost my voice. Seth’s upper body is amazing. Trained so hard his muscles are like carved into marble and his chest is covered in a thin layer of dark hair. All the way down one side of his chest and stomach runs dark tattoos in a pattern I don’t recognize and can’t see properly because of the dim light. On the same side his arm is covered in the same dark pattern all the way down to his wrist so the shirt had completely covered the tattoo when it was on. The other side of his body is bare and his smooth skin is glistening in the light of the candle flame. I lick my lips in pure reaction because I want to lick ever inch of his soft skin. Seth chuckles low.

“I have something you can use that tongue for, Mary. Come here” he grins, grabbing the dress in front and pulling me up to sit on the bed. Then he stands up and grabs me around my chest to pull me backwards out from the middle of the bed before lying me down again, this time with my head hanging out from the edge and my hands still handcuffed in front of me. Shit! What now? Seth stands right in front of me and slowly – upside down – I see his huge hands grab the belt of his suit pants. He opens it and pulls the leather belt out of the pants before bending it like a noose. He lets the noose slide from my shoulder across my collarbone to the other shoulder and I shiver at the feeling.

“Open your mouth” he commands and I do as he say. I keep my mouth open while I stare straight ahead into his thighs as he opens the pants and pulls out a thick, hard cock. Holy fuck! That’s much bigger than I had expected even with the rumors back in college circling in my head. Seth grabs the shaft and forces his cock down so the tip of it is right in front of my mouth.

“Tongue out, Mary.”

I quickly push my tongue out and Seth slides the head of his hard cock along my wet tongue, earning me a muffled ‘good girl’. Then he pushes it into my mouth and out of reflex I close my mouth around it.

“Fuck yes” Seth groans loudly as he pushes his cock deeper into my mouth and I almost gag on it. Fuck! I haven’t had a cock in my mouth since college and I had almost forgotten how it felt with that hard length and soft skin and the overwhelming feeling of power. I have his most precious body part in my mouth, right where my teeth are but also my soft lips which I put to good use here. I close them around Seth’s cock and slide my tongue down the shaft, making him moan deeply and push it even deeper into my throat. I gag. And I gag hard. I’ve never had a cock down my throat before; I didn’t even think I could and especially not a cock as big as Seth’s, but it slides down as easily as if it was made to fit there. Still with his cock down my throat, Seth leans in over me to push two fingers into me again. I would have moaned loudly, but the sound is cut off by the huge cock occupying my throat at the moment. I grab Seth’s wrist with both of my hands while he enters me harder and his cock slides all the way down my throat. Shit! I can’t breathe. I feel my body scream for the oxygen but right before I seriously become in need of it, Seth pulls out making me cough for air and spit saliva everywhere. He pushes his fingers deeper into me and I scream into the bedroom while I arch my back and grab his wrist harder.

“Keep your mouth on my cock, Mary” he orders and I move my head to take the cock into my mouth again. Just as I do, Seth trusts hard into my throat and I gag while my whole body jerks. Seth pulls out his fingers and a hard slap lands down over my most sensitive spot. I scream around the dick in my mouth.

“Lie still, Mary” he commands, resuming his fingers’ play with my sex while he slides the cock down my throat again. Shit. He slapped my pussy! The slap was hard and fast and the pain itches in my clitoris but so do the warm sensation of passion and lust. Because shit; I liked it. I like everything that Seth does to me. I gag on his cock a bit more while he continues to play with my sex, but then he pulls out his cock one last time and I spit everywhere again. My face is covered in spit and Seth crouches down to sit in front of me while my head is still hanging out the edge of the bed. His smile is radiant and his eyes scream dominance.

“That is a very good look on you, Mary” he smiles, but then he picks up the shirt he just threw on the floor and wipes most of the spit off my face. He lowers his mouth over mine in a true Spideman-up-side-down-kiss. I raise my hands and grab his hair because that is literally the only thing I can reach with my hands still handcuffed. Seth gets up and moves around the bed. I can’t lift my upper body so I can’t see what he is doing but the bed moves as if he’s crawled up onto it and then his strong hands grab my thighs to force my legs apart. As his mouth lowers on my thigh, my whole body jerks and I try to twist my hips away because I know exactly what Seth is about to do now.

“Shit, no, Seth!” I scream as I jerk my hips out of his hold and it’s like the temperature in the room drops as soon as I do. A hard slap lynches down on my thigh and I yelp in surprise and pain, halfway closing my legs in reaction to the pain.

“I told you to lie still” he growls hard and dominant, and holy shit, he did and I didn’t obey. He forces my knees apart again. Another slap on my thigh and I yelp again while closing my legs quickly. Fuck!

“Shit! I’m sorry!”

Seth grabs the dress again and pulls me up to sit right in front of him. His face is hard and expectant and I sink troubled. Shit. What have I done?

“If I want to lick you, I will eat you raw. And you will take it like a good girl. Is that understood?” he growls at me and I nod quickly.

“Yes sir!” I whimper, too afraid and stunned over the last 30 seconds of events but I can’t stop the next words from leaving my lips. “Please Seth, I…”

It’s a prayer and a beg at the same time, but I barely dare say it out loud. Seth stops and looks down at me with a serious face.

“What is it, Mary?” he mumbles, his voice surprisingly calm and caring in contrast to his hard, dominant behavior just a second ago. His free hand pushes away some of my hair from my face and his fingers caresses my cheek. He is the Seth Gamble from my past again; the true friend and protector I knew ten years ago and a hundred memories flash through my head at once. Seth always being the best friend of my ex. Seth always being at my side whenever we were out alone as if he was my own personal bodyguard needing to protect the girlfriend of his best mate. Seth banging girl after girl and hearing their stories of the sex afterwards. Seth never once disrespecting me or trying anything with me in the three years I knew him. Seth kicking down the door to our dorm room that fateful night it all went wrong. Fuck. I chose a sexually-boring man like Owen after what happened that night that Seth saved me from a drunken Michael and now I’m giving myself up like a lamb for the slaughter. But I can’t let the past keep defining my sex-life. I need to take the power back. I sink hard.

“Please be gentle” I whisper, not wanting him to know that no one has ever licked me before because Owen has never had any interest in it – being the boring vanilla he is – and Michael told me he didn’t like doing it so he simply didn’t in the three years we were together. A confident, wide-ass smile spreads on Seth’s face and he cubs my face softly. Then he kisses me, slowly at first but then the kiss becomes harder and more demanding. He is switching into Dominant-Seth again and I submit to him as he lays me down on the bed – again with my head hanging out from the bed – and spreads my legs. A soft groan echoes in the room and then Seth lowers his mouth on my sex.

“Shit!” I scream, completely surprised at the intimate feeling as Seth’s tongue slides up my lower lips. I had no idea it would feel like powerful warmth that is Seth’s breath against my sex and his tongue sliding into my cave. Then he lets his tongue flicker across my clitoris and I cannot stop my hands from grabbing his hair in desperation. But I can barely get a hold on it when my upper body is halfway outside the bed and my back is arched as it is. Seth licks my clitoris softly and then he pushes two fingers into my pussy. Fuck me! Shit! That feels amazing. I moan loudly and would have kicked my head back if it wasn’t already almost touching the floor now.

“Stay here, Mary” Seth mumbles against my sex before he continues his torture of pleasure between my legs. His hand holds my hip firmly down so I can’t escape. Fuck! I don’t know how to react to this. It’s so damn intense and so damn hot and so damned _too much_ at the same time. My body starts to shake and I recognize the beginning of the orgasm, but this feels ten times stronger than I have ever felt before.

“Fuck, Seth, _please_ ” I moan out loud but to be honest, I have no idea what I’m begging for. Seth pushes his fingers deeper into me and rubs me inside, making my whole body spasm in ecstasy.

“That’s right, my Mary” he mumbles against me, “give yourself to me.”

I’m not even sure if that’s what he is saying because his voice is muffled and the blood roaring in my body is louder than any sound around me. The heat in my abdomen reaches it peek and I scream loudly as my muscles begin to contract around Seth’s fingers. He quickly pulls them out and a warm, wet spray of fluid shoots out of me while the sensation of the orgasm rocks my core. Holy shit! Am I _peeing_ in the middle of sex?! I lift my hands to my mouth, completely mortified with that I have done as I quickly push myself away from Seth and fall onto the floor head first. Oh that hurt. My legs are still shaking from the after-sensations of the orgasm.

“Mary!” Seth calls for me and he is quickly down from the bed and at my side in a second or so. His huge hands reach around my upper body to pull me up, but I push him away. Or I try, anyway. He’s not letting me. “Hey, Mary, it’s okay, you’re okay. I’m here.”

“I’m so sorry, Seth!”

I nearly cry from the embarrassment as Seth helps me to sit up and he places me with my back against the bedside while he crouches down in front of me. Seth’s face shows nothing but confusion but I can see the glistening on his skin and I want to run away as fast as I can.

“What for?” he exclaims confused and reach out for my still cuffed hands. He squeezes them tight. “Mary, talk to me. Are you hurt?”

I shake my head. Of course I’m not hurt. He would never hurt me. He isn’t Michael or Owen. I’m mortified with that _I_ have done.

“I’m so sorry, Seth. I didn’t even know what I was doing, I was so lost in the orgasm and I -... yeah I’m so sorry” I whisper wanting to hide my face in my hands but Seth isn’t letting go of them. Suddenly the confusion in his face turns into disbelief.

“Hold on, are you apologizing to me because you _squirted_?” Seth asks and I jerk my head up.

“I-… what?” I choke out, the word a complete surprise to me because I had never even considered the possibility before. I’ve heard about it but never really known what it was or how it was done. Seth’s face lights up in a huge grin; triumph and dominance radiating off him like waves of heat.

“You _squirted_ , Mary. I made you fucking squirt me in the face when you came for me and it was fucking _amazing_.”

I stare at Seth completely baffled and surprised. Is he serious? Did I _squirt_? As in the female equivalent to the male ejaculation? Seth pulls my hands forward and I almost fall into his huge arms. He hugs me hard and puts his face down into my hair.

“Oh my Mary. You are so innocent and you have no idea just how fucking sexy you are” Seth mumbles into my hair and he takes a deep breath as if he is smelling it or something. Which is kinda hot, I won’t lie. He pulls me out of the embrace and looks at me with tease and seriousness in those dark eyes.

“I am not done with you yet. Are you ready for more?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: sexual description.

Seth helps me up from the floor and unlocks the handcuffs. He cubs my face in his huge hands and I gently put my hands on his strong arms.

“How fond are you of that dress?” he mumbles, looking down at my body. I shrug casually.

“It’s just a dress” I reply, “so not that fond, I think.”

Seth smiles broadly and kisses me gently on the lips. Then he lowers his arms and his face falls into a hard mask. Oh Dominant-Seth is back and I want to sink down to my knees is submission.

“Turn around” he commands and I do. He grabs both my arms and forces them behind my back, only to relock the handcuffs around my wrists again. Shit. My arms are tied behind my back and I am even more helpless than before. Seth takes both my arms gently and leads me towards the front room of the suite. He positions me in the middle of it and leaves me to go pull the curtains away so the light of the moon can shine in to illuminate the room in a black and white light. He turns towards me and the light shines in from behind him, making his silhouette look like a huge black shape.

“Come here, Mary” Seth says hard and expectant. I slowly move towards him, trying my own balance with my hands cuffed behind my back. I can feel Seth’s eyes on me as I come closer and he steps aside to let me into the moon light. His hands reach out to my waist and he turns my back to the window before grabbing my ass and lifting me up. I yelp loudly, feeling how my body is fully in Seth’s control as he lifts me up onto the windowsill. He puts me there and then steps back from me. He turns to walk back into the bedroom and a few seconds pass before he comes back with something in his hand. What is it? Seth slowly comes nearer and the looks on his face is pure power. My eyes dip down to the object in his hand and fear tickles down my spine when I finally realize what it is. A knife.

“Seth” I whisper terrified as my eyes stay on the knife, “what are you going to do?”

He comes nearer and I move as far away as I can; which isn’t much because I can’t get down on my own without falling so all I can do is move back towards the cold window. Fear pounds through my body.

“I would never hurt you, Mary” he mumbles as he steps up in front of me with brows pulled down low. “You don’t need to fear me.”

Really?! He has a freaking knife in his hand and he tells me not to be afraid? What the fuck is wrong with me? He is a complete stranger! Yeah so I might have known him like ten years ago but people change and I didn’t really _know_ him that well back then. So here I am; handcuffed and locked into a hotel suite with some kinky psychopath with a knife in his hand and he tells me not to be afraid?!

“Mary, look at me.”

That commanding voice is hard and soft at the same time, making me unable to resist it. I remove my eyes from the knife to look up at Seth’s dark eyes.

“I would _never_ hurt you.”

There is nothing but honesty and sincerity in his voice and in his eyes. No, he wouldn’t, would he… This is my Seth; my protector and my now-lover who has never shown me any disrespect or done anything hurtful towards me. Quite the opposite, actually. I shake my head, and then nod quietly.

“I know” I whisper quietly and a slow smile appears on Seth’s lips. He lifts the knife and keeps smiling as he looks down my body.

“ _Trust me_.”

His free hand reaches out for my dress and he lets the knife slide up the skirt of it, tearing it in half all the way up to my thighs while he smiles like a mother-fucker.

“I’ve wanted to do that since I saw you in the bar” he mumbles, letting the knife slide further up my dress to cut if in half all the way up to my cleavage. He holds the fabric in front of my breasts tightly in his hand which makes it cling harder to me and practically yanks me closer to him. The knife is still between us and he puts it to the last whole part of my dress while smiling down at me. Then he cuts the fabric in a quick swift swing. I gasp at the movement and feel how my dress falls down from my body because there is nothing holding it together anymore. He quickly cuts the straps off and the dress is now a pile of rubbish. I am completely naked, sitting in the windowsill in front of Seth and he has the biggest, most triumphant smile on his face I’ve ever seen. His eyes trail down my skin, leaving goose bumps in its wake. The situation is so wild and so hot and so scary at the same time.

“You are so beautiful, Mary” he mumbles, letting the knife fall down on the windowsill next to me before he grabs my face and puts his mouth on mine. I whither under his kiss; desperate to touch him but unable to with my hands cuffed behind my back. I ache for Seth; like literally crave him as if he was oxygen and I feel like I can’t breathe if he doesn’t touch me. Luckily it seems like I don’t have to worry about that right now. The deeper the kiss, the harder than length throbbing against my core becomes. My body screams to be filled and it will not settle for fingers this time. I want to feel his hard cock inside me and I want it _now_.

“Seth” I mumble into his mouth, trying to pull my head a bit back, but his hands aren’t letting me go. I try again. “Seth, please.”

“What do you want, Mary?” he mumbles back, not stopping the kiss even to reply.

“You” I whisper and this time he does pull his head back and stops the kiss. Those dark eyes are luminous as they stare at me.

“You want me?” he repeats and I nod solemnly, nothing but seriousness on my face.

“I want you. _Sir_.”

Something dangerous flashes in Seth’s eyes and he basically attacks me hard. His body slams into mine and his hand reaches out to grab my throat. I gasp loudly, but don’t get the chance to even think about that choking-hand, because his other hand grabs his rock hard cock and pushes it into me in a long surge.

“Shit, yes” I moan, wanting to throw my head back but unable to because of the hand around my throat. Seth grabs one of my legs to pull it up around his hips and I willingly do the same with the other one. He starts trusting hard into me and my body accepts everything, cheering it on; begging for more.

“Oh Mary… you’re so… fucking… perfect” he groans in four breaths as he pushes himself deeper into me and tightens the grip around my throat. I gasp for air, not because I actually am being choked, it’s just my body’s reaction to a hand around its throat. Seth pulls me into him by tightening the grip even harder so he can kiss me deeply and I drown in that kiss of his again. It’s the same kiss as the first one and my body responds in the same way as the first time. He lets go of my throat to grab my ass with both hands and lifts me up from the windowsill. I whine into his mouth but Seth’s hold on me is firm. He won’t let me go. He carries me towards the little couch in the middle of the front room and put me down on the backrest of it, ass first. His cock is still inside of me and it moves slowly, even sloppy while he continues to kiss me hard and embrace me tightly.

“Turn around” he orders and lets his cock slide out of me, so I can push myself down and do as he says. Seth grabs both of my wrists.

“Lean forward.”

“Yes sir” I mumble as I comply. And I am only able to do so because Seth holds my hands; keeping my balance as I lean forward so my collarbone is placed on the backrest of the couch. A loud, masculine groan sounds behind me and then a pair of strong hands slams down on my ass, making me jerk in surprise.

“You ass is so round and perfect” Seth groans while massaging my butt hard and long. It tears on the sensitive skin on my butt cheeks, but the feeling is so intense and so painful and so delightful at the same time. Suddenly he lets go of my ass and I can feel him pull away from me. Hey, where is he going?

“Seth?” I call but there is no reply. I try to look over my shoulder but am not able to without losing my balance and fall. I am literally stuck in this position until Seth comes back. Suddenly a loud whoosh sounds and then I scream in pain and shock as something long and hard slams down across my ass.

“Fuck! Seth!” I whine horrified but scream again as another strike lynches down over my already sore ass. What the fuck is he doing? Oh my lord. He is _spanking_ me, isn’t he? He is using his leather belt to spank me and holy mother of all living creatures… _I like it_. The pain is bad, don’t get me wrong, but the burning after sensation radiates right down between my legs, making my sex swell and almost drip with wetness. He spanks me five times and then I feel his cock press in against my wetness.

“Oh you liked that, eh, Mary?” Seth groan pushing himself into me in a long surge, making me cry out at the violent intrusion but damn me; it’s _so_ good. I didn’t like it. I _loved_ it. Seth thrusts into me hard and long with his hands on my ass and then he grabs my arms to pull me back into every thrust, making us both groan at the impact. Suddenly the leather belt is swung around my head and the hard length closes around my neck as a noose. Shit! Seth holds the belt in one hand with the other one on my hip while he pounds into me hard and long. I gasp for air; the belt almost cutting off my ability to breathe but not completely; just enough for me to feel the looseness in my body and the panic in my blood.

“Fuck. You’re such a good girl, Mary. I love fucking you like this.”

I would have replied but I just don’t have enough oxygen to spare. But I love him fucking me like this too. I love every way that he has fucked me so far and probably every way that he will fuck me after this. If there is an ‘after’, of course. Maybe this is just it; just a one-night-stand between two old friends with an amazing chemistry between them? No, I won’t think about that right now. Seth pulls me back into the present then his hand leaves my hip only to dip down between my legs from the side and his hard fingers rub my clitoris while he continues to fuck me from behind and choke me with the belt. It’s working. Damn me, but it’s working perfectly. My body gets warmer and soon my legs start to tremble, while my core begins to tighten.

“That’s right, my Mary, let me have that orgasm” he growls hard behind me and my body obeys. My muscles contract pulsatingly as the orgasm rocks my core and Seth is quick to pull his cock out, making me squirt right into his pelvis. A loud booming laughter sounds right behind me and it takes me a second to realize that it’s Seth laughing.

“I love when you cum” he laughs and lets go of the belt. It falls to the floor in complete indifference while Seth grabs the handcuffs and pulls me up from my half-lying position on the backrest of the couch. He spins me around and those dark eyes are nearly glowing right before me.

“My turn.”

He pushes my shoulders so I fall to my knees with his hard, glistening cock right in front of my face.

“Open for me, Mary” he demands. I obey. His cock slides into my mouth and I can feel the salty sweetness of myself mixed with some of Seth. The tip of his head is red and soft, but so hard and so thick as it slides into my mouth and I have no way of stopping it from sliding further down my throat. Seth groans deep as his hands grab the sides of my face so he can hold my head still and keep his cock down my throat. I start to gag around it just as the hard length begins to pulsate and warm, thick sperm shoots down my throat. I swallow as best as I can – not even having to be told to do so – but it’s not that easy when your throat is filled with cock. Somehow I manage to swallow it all anyway and slowly Seth’s cock becomes softer, making it easier for me to breathe. He pulls it out and looks down at me at the same time as I look up at him. What a powerful sight he is from down here; all man, all masculine and radiating dominance and power. What must he see? Me; sitting naked on my knees with my hands still cuffed behind my back and my breasts bouncing when I move. Seth smiles widely. Yeah that’s what he sees. And he likes it just as much as I like the view of him. The dominant versus the submissive. What a pair we make.

“Come” Seth smiles as he reaches down to help me up and unlocks the handcuffs. They fall to the floor without any of us giving a shit about them and then I am trapped in the steel embrace of Seth’s; being held so tightly I can barely breathe. Theme of the night, I guess. But oh the feeling of those strong, hard arms around me is amazing. A loud rumble sounds and it takes me a second to realize that’s it my own stomach growling from hunger. Seth chuckles and kisses me softly on the forehead.

“I better feed you. Sounds like your body is using a lot of energy at the moment.”

He laughs softly and I can’t help myself; I laugh too. The whole situation is so amazing and so strange at the same time, but oh be still, my heart. I don’t want to fall for Seth. No way. I know I’ve known him for thirteen years but I’ve only known _this_ Seth for like 5 minutes. And again, those thoughts about ‘what’s going to happen now’ roam inside my mind. Was that just it? Seth lets go of my body and stalks – butt-naked and what a fine butt he has! – over to the phone in the bedroom and picks it up.

“Yes, this is the honeymoon suite. I would like a table for two for dinner in about twenty minutes. Yes, I understand, that would be fine. Thank you.”

He puts the phone down and walks – again butt-naked and I enjoy every little movement of his butt and back – over to the huge closet where he opens the doors wide.

“You have any preferences, Mary?” he asks as he looks over my clothes and then throws a glance over his shoulder at me. I shake my head, earning me a full grin from Seth.

“Good. I’ll choose then.”

He picks out another dress for me; this one a little more fine-dining than the black one. It’s done in dark green fabric, a bit shiny and posh, but alright for a late-night dinner which this will be. The dining room is open 24/7, but usually don’t serve dinner this late. Maybe they’re willing to make an exception for the honeymoon suite.

*

Twenty minutes later I am standing in the elevator again, this time with Seth’s warm hand covering mine in a firm grip. Seth left for a brief second to go get a new shit for himself while I put on the green dress and a pair of black sandals with a black cardigan on top of it all. We enter the dining room, greeted by a tall, dark waiter that smiles warmly at us. He shows us to a table in the middle of the half empty room where most of the other guests are having drinks and snacks; not eating dinner.

“What can I get for you drinks?” the waiter asks, looking at me first. I shrug and order a glass of red wine but Seth overrules me and asks for a whole bottle.

“Would you like a second to look over our menu? Our chef is keeping the kitchen open for you so the whole menu is for your choosing.”

Oh wow, they really are willing to make exceptions for the honeymoon suite. That’s service. He’s keeping the kitchen open just for us. Or maybe there are other guests eating this late because they were too busy fucking each other’s brains out? I blush at the though and notice how Seth’s eyes are on my face, catching every reaction. Making me blush even deeper. He smiles widely. Then he turns his gaze to the waiter.

“We’ll have two of your best steaks, both rare and sided with fries and cheese sauce if possible” he says. So here’s the thing; I usually hate when Owen tries to order for me. Like really, really _hate_ it. Mostly because he has no clue to what I want or what I like to eat. But Seth just ordered my favorite food: steak. He even remembered how I like it cooked, remembered that I only like potatoes as fries and also remembered that I love cheese sauce. Shit. It’s been _ten_ years. And he still remembers all that?!

“Why are you looking at me like that, Mary?” he asks as the wine arrives literally twenty seconds later and my blush deepens.

“You remember how I like my food” I note as he pours us two glasses of the red wine. Seth smiles widely.

“Yes, I remember. I remember more than you think” he interjects and nods to the wine. “Have a taste, let me know what you think.”

I do. And it’s nice. Warm and rich, powerful and tickling down my throat. Maybe that’s not the wine, actually, maybe that’s the after sensation of Seth’s cock being buried in it several times during the last four hours.

“You like it?” he asks and I nod as I take another sip of the wine. “Good.”

Satisfaction radiates from his huge body as he eyes scan the room around us. Is he looking for someone? He catches a table of business men all staring at us and nod a low greeting to them. They nod back and turn towards each other again. Is that the same table that was sitting there earlier when I was at the bar? I can’t really tell, but they sure do look familiar.

“Now, tell me, Mary, why are you still married to an asshole like Owen Watson?”

Okaaay, so we jump straight into the heavy stuff. I shrug and lean back in the chair crossing my arms over my chest.

“I won’t be for much longer” I reply short and hard; not really wanting to talk about my _husband_ with my _lover_. Seth crooks his head and looks at me with utter interest in his dark, brown eyes.

“Is that why you let me take you; to get back at Owen?”

I jerk my head towards him.

“No” I reply seriously and I mean it; I might have toyed with the idea for a brief second when I saw that young bartender but it was never something I considered for real. And I didn’t let Seth fuck me to get back at my husband’s adultery. “That’s not why I did it.”

“Then why did you do it, Mary?” Seth asks seriously, leaning in over the table while uncertaincy flickers in his eyes. I open my mouth to reply, just as the food arrives. The waiter smiles widely as he puts the plates down in front of us and we both thank him as he turns to leave the table. I reach for my fork and knife aiming straight for the steak because honestly? I’m really hungry now. We eat in silence for a few minutes, but Seth’s eyes never leave my face even when I try to concentrate on my food and not on the handsome sex-god sitting in front of me in the middle of the dining room.

“You never answered” he mumbles, putting down his utensils to pick up his wine. I shake my head, pointing to my mouth full of food as an excuse to not answer. I smile tightly, chewing my steak longer than needed. Seth smiles at me because he knows exactly what I’m doing. He shakes his head slightly.

“Ahm excuse me, _bitch_ , but who the fuck are you?”

We both jerk our heads up towards the high-pitched voice and a full second passes before I realize that the tall woman standing at our table is talking to _me_. I swallow the steak quickly.

“I’m sorry?” I reply, looking up into a pair of stunningly blue eyes framed in dark, chocolate brown hair and a body most women would kill to posses. She’s wearing a tight, dark blue dress that looks painted on and heels as high as my forearm. She makes the most disgusted noise and looks down at me with arrogance and hatred in her beautiful eyes.

“Don’t you play dumb with me, whore, I see what you’re doing with my man” she spits at me and I lift my eyebrows in surprise.

“I’m sorry, _what_?” I snap back at her, getting to my feet at the accusation but this woman is still a head taller than me so I still have to look up at her. Seth gets up from his chair and a second later he has pushed himself in between me and the brunette, having me at his back while his hands are in front of him towards the woman.

“Calm down, Cherry, what are you even doing here?” Seth growls at the brunette in front of him and suddenly it all falls into place for me. The accusation of taking someone’s man. The realization that Seth knows her. Him banging the shit out of me all night. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. I’m the other woman now, aren’t I? I’m my husband’s secretary. Doesn’t matter that I didn’t know he had a girlfriend; I didn’t even ask him. The woman practically spits fire with anger as she tries to go around Seth to get to me. He’s not letting her though.

“ _Go home_ , Cherry” Seth growls and I shake my head; feeling how my eyes become wet real fast. This is just not happening. For the second time in less than a week, my world falls into pieces in the matter of seconds because of some big-racked brunette. Fuck this. I turn and run out of the dining room; completely ignoring Seth calling my name. I ignore the elevator too and run up the many stairs instead. When I reach the fifth floor, my lungs are burning as if I’m breathing fire and my whole body hurts from the exercise. I run to my hotel room and close the door behind me, leaning my back against it as soon as it is closed. Safe. I’m safe here. But I need to leave right now. I won’t stay in this room any longer, not when everything reminds me of the sex just had with Seth. Oh god. _Seth_. That bastard. He totally just pulled an Owen on me and I didn’t even know. Him saying my name is apparently not even because of _me_ , but just his way of talking to his lovers. Because he just said _her_ name the same way, didn’t he. I sink down on the floor with my back still at the front door and put my head down between my knees. I’m so stupid. I believed him. I believed Seth when he mumbled ‘ _my Mary’_. Because I really wanted to be. I guess that’s a lesson for me, eh? Fool for love.


	4. Chapter 4

Ten minutes pass before I realize that Seth is _not_ coming for me. Stupid thing is; I don’t even know if I _want_ him to come for me. I’m so hurt and angry at him and I feel like the most stupid woman in the world because truth be told, I think I really am falling for him. I mean; how could I not? I wish I wasn’t though. I wish I could be like men; just fucking around not giving a shit like Owen and Seth, but that’s just not me. I just can’t do that. And obviously so can’t Cherry. Maybe it’s a women vs. men thing. I don’t know. I don’t care. I just want to pack my suitcase and get the Hell out of here. And then I want to pack my thing from the house and get the Hell out of there too. Away from Seth. Away from Owen. Yeah, that’s what I want. So why do the thought of leaving Seth hurts me so much?

It takes me only ten more minutes to pack my suitcase and I take a last look back into the suite before I open the front door. And nearly scream myself to death. Seth is standing right in front of the door, so close he could have been seconds away from knocking but he looks like he’s been standing there for a while. His face is hard and determined. His hands are in his suit pockets but he takes one out to run it through his dark hair.

“Can we talk?” he asks quietly and I can hear how much he’s trying to stay calm. I shake my head.

“ _No_. I’m leaving.”

Hardness takes over Seth’s brown eyes and his mouth becomes a tight line. He looks down at my suitcase and then nods determined.

“We’ll leave then.”

Seth bends down to grab my suitcase and I am momentarily too stunned to stop him. He’s halfway towards the elevator when I start to move.

“No, wait! That’s not what I meant!” I call and hurry after him. I reach out for my suitcase but he pulls it away from me.

“Give it back” I hiss reaching for it again with same result. Seth raises an arrogant eyebrow at me.

“Do you really think you can take it from me?”

My anger spikes. Arrogant asshole.

“I’m not gonna stop trying” I hiss and try again. Seth’s brown pull down low as if he’s deep in thought.

“Why don’t you just let me take it?” he asks confused and I shake my head quickly.

“Because it’s mine and I don’t want your help.”

He physically takes a step back as if I’ve slapped him or something. I guess that one hurt. Good. It was supposed to! The elevator pings to let up know it’s here and I have no choice but to follow Seth into it seeing as he still has my suitcase in his hand. I’m not getting it back, I know that. And a small part of me cheers for that because maybe that means he actually care about me? But I’m so mad and hurt that I can’t think straight right now. The elevator stops abruptly and I hurry out of it before Seth can go first. I look towards the receptionist, but will have to wait in line behind a man who is visibly arguing with her. Poor woman. The man shouts something and just as I come up behind him he spins around in all his anger. Holy shit!

“Marissa?”

My mouth drops open. What the fuck is Owen doing here? He reaches out for me but I step away from him.

“Get away from me” I hiss low not wanting anyone to hear, but the receptionist is standing so close she can’t possible _not_ hear it.

“Mrs. Watson, is everything alright?” she asks concerned and I shake my head. Forcing my eyes away from Owen, I look at the lovely woman behind the counter and force a tight smile.

“I’m checking out. Will you please arrange a taxi for me?”

“Of course, Mrs. Watson” she mumbles and hurries to grab a phone.

“That won’t be necessary, I have my car here” Owen says calmly but I shake my head at him.

“As if I’m going anywhere with _you_ ” I hiss back at him, slowly noticing how people are starting to turn their head towards us. It might be late evening but there are lots of people in the foyer; either coming home from being out or about to head up after having had drinks in the restaurant.

“Stop it, Marissa, you’re making a scene” Owen mumbles, obviously noticing the same as me, but right now I don’t give a shit. I’m tired and I’m hurt and I’m so confused about everything. Owen reaches out for my arm and grabs it hard. I try to pull out of his grip but he’s too strong; him still being a man and me a woman I just don’t have the same strength at he has. A huge hand closes around Owen’s wrist, forcing him to let me go. What the…? Oh. Shit. _Seth_.

“Do _not_ touch her” Seth growls at Owen who looks surprised to see him.

“This is between my wife and I. Please stay out of it” Owen replies politely but firm, leaving no doubt about him wanting Seth to get lost, but Seth isn’t having it. He steps in front of me to stand face to face with Owen. They’re almost equal heights; Seth is only a bit taller.

“Forget it, Watson. She said she’s not going with you so she’s _not_ going with you” Seth replies hard and coldly. Owen stares confused at him and then his eyes find me. I roll my eyes at both of them and yank the suitcase away from Seth.

“You two can have your macho-pissing contest if you like. I’ll go outside and wait for the taxi” I state hard, turning to leave but two strong hands reach out for each of my arms.

“Mary, wait –“

“Marissa, wait –“

I pull away from both of them and spin around fast.

“No! Just leave me the fuck alone!” I yell so loudly that everyone in the foyer turns towards me. Silence falls around us but a few seconds later, people pick up whatever they were doing and I sigh quietly. Both Seth and Owen look expectantly at me. I shake my head about to open my mouth, when the receptionist interrupts us.

“Excuse me, Mrs. Watson, I’m so sorry to interrupt” he begins but I shake my head because I’m _not_ sorry she’s interrupting.

“No, please do.”

She smiles warmly at me, casting a nervous glance at both Seth and Owen before looking at me again.

“Your taxi called; he’s stuck in traffic. Apparently there has been some accident and he can’t get around it. Shall I call another for you or will you stay here for the night and leave in the morning instead? I can find you another room if you like?”

Oh she’s so nice. This is the kind of personal any hotel would want and appreciate. She’ll get high recommendations from me, that’s for sure.

“I’m too tired to wait for another taxi. If you have another room, I’ll take that. Thank you” I smile at her and she smiles warmly back.

“Of course, Mrs. Watson. Let me get a keycard for you and have someone take your luggage.”

She spins around and almost runs towards the reception.

“Look, Marissa –“ Owen begins but I shake my head and hold up a hand for him to stop talking.

“No. We’re not doing this here. I don’t want to hear it” I reply quietly but hard, earning me a shake of the head from Owen.

“Fine, we’ll go up to the room and –“

I interrupt him by laughing a little too hysterical.

“There is _no_ way you and I are staying in a hotel room alone. _Ever_ again.”

Owen visibly seethes with anger, but he’s too posh to show it for real.

“You’re not staying in a hotel room alone, that’s for sure. You’re my wife and I will not accept it” he hisses annoyed and I open my mouth to reply, but Seth gets there before me.

“Who says she’s alone?”

Both Owen and I turn our heads towards Seth in disbelief. I’m starting to think there is no way I’ll be able to get both of these assholes off me and I’m getting too tired to even try anymore.

“Alright, listen, both of you. Owen, you need to go home. Call your mistress if you want something because I’m not going to be anything to you anymore. I’ve already filed for a divorce and if you want to talk to me, you can do so through my lawyer on Monday.”

Okay so that’s a small lie seeing as I haven’t even filled out the form yet, but what the fuck…

“Seth, I’m too tired for this tonight. If you still want to talk, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

None of them look very happy about it, but I don’t really care at the moment. A young man comes to take my suitcase, but Seth stands in his way.

“Your help won’t be necessary. I’ll help her with it” he says hard and I guess he is fierce enough for the man to be intimidated, because he nods quietly and hurries away again. The receptionist comes with a new keycard and I take it while I thank her profoundly. Both men stare at me, but I shrug indifferent and turn towards the elevator. Without waiting for Seth or looking back at Owen, I walk into the elevator and press the button with number 3 on it as my new room is at the third floor. The elevator doors close before Seth can catch up but whatever. He can hold my suitcase until tomorrow for all I care. As the elevator stops at the third floor, the doors open and I gasp when I see that Seth is standing right in front of it with my suitcase in one hand. He doesn’t speak and don’t say anything. I just walk past him towards room 314 as it says on my keycard. I open the door and walk right in, not caring if Seth is behind me or not. Or maybe I do. But I try not to. A few seconds later the front door closes and I debate with myself if I want Seth to be standing behind me when I turn around or if I want him to have left. It’s not a real debate. There’s only one true answer. I turn around and my eyes fill with tears.

“Mary…” Seth begins, but I shake my head.

“Not tonight.”

Seth presses his lips tightly into a thin line but he nods his accept.

“I’m sleeping on the floor. I don’t want you staying here alone in case Watson changes his mind and tries to come ‘talk’ to you” Seth says seriously and I shrug as if I don’t care, but in truth; I do. I don’t want him to leave. I don’t want to be alone. But I’m too damn stubborn and angry to tell him that. More tears fill my eyes and I turn my head away as I crawl up onto the bed and close my eyes. Flashbacks to that horrible night in college take over every one of my thoughts and I can’t seem to get away from them again. I remember _everything_. How could I not? It’s been ten years and I can still smell that horrible stank of alcohol in Michael’s breath as he lay on top of me while trying to kiss me. I was asleep when he came back from some college party with Seth and he decided he wanted some fun before sleeping. I woke up to him lying on top of me with his hands down my panties and his lips all over my face. I tried to push him off me, but even in his drunken state he was still stronger than me. I tried to reason with him; tried to tell him to get off me and that I wasn’t in the mood, but he just ignored it and mumbled something about me being his girlfriend I had no right to say no. That’s when I had started screaming. Michael had slapped me to get me to stop screaming, but before he could keep going, the door to our dorm room was kicked in and Michael was pulled off me roughly. I had covered my half naked body with the duvet while Seth had put his fist into Michael’s face and then kicked him out of the dorm room shouting how he would fucking kill him if he ever touched me again. Then he had turned towards me and I have never forgotten the look on his face; anger, disbelief, sorrow and regret all mixed together with the haziness of alcohol. I had never seen that look on his face before; he had seemed to take it all on him as if he was the one who had hurt me, as it was his fault but we both knew it wasn’t. Because right there I had realized that a man like Seth, no matter how wild and careless he was towards everyone else, would never hurt me like that. Even if he was drunk like Michael was. Seth had never done anything but help and protect me, even when I didn’t know. He was the real deal; a real man. I had wanted to reach out to him, tell him thank you and ask for his comfort, but he had left before I could even move. I never even got the chance to thank him at all because I had packed my things and left before anyone in the campus woke up the next morning. Oh god. The memories fill my head and I can’t seem to shake them away again.

“Thank you” I whisper with tears streaming down my face.

“For what?” Seth mumbles, his voice coming from somewhere down to my left. Is he seriously lying on the floor?

“For saving me that night.”

I don’t have to specify what night I’m talking about. He already knows. There’s only one night it can be.

“I’ve been thinking about that night every damn day for the last ten years” Seth mumbles and I open my eyes while I dry my cheeks with the sleeve of my cardigan. I don’t reply because what can I say? Seth continues anyway.

“I’ve been thinking about all the things I would have done differently if I could do it all over. What I could have said to you; how I could have helped you more; helped you better. I was drunk, not that it’s an excuse, but I should have done more for you. I should have helped you better. I shouldn’t have left you like that. I’m sorry, Mary. Shit, I’m so fucking sorry for everything.”

My eyes fill with new tears and I shut them hard as I put my arm over my face. Suddenly everything inside me burst and I start crying out loud. I can’t stop myself even if I wanted to. Everything just melts together; the near-rape ten years ago, Owen cheating on me, this incredible evening with Seth and that horrible feeling of being lied to afterwards. I’m like a glass that was already full when all this went down and now it’s running out of me all over. The bed moves and a second later strong arms pull me into a hard, warm body. I let them. I let Seth take me into his arms to comfort me while I cry my freaking heart out. Gentle and comforting words are mumbled into my hair, making me cry even harder. I cry for so long it feels like I’m draining myself of energy and when I’ve finally stopped crying, I can’t keep my eyes open anymore. I let myself fall asleep in the arms of the only man I’ve ever wanted to be held by like this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: sexual description, strong language.

When I open my eyes again, I’m still locked into the steel grip of Seth’s. His light snoring sounds behind me but his arms around me are not relaxed at all. I move a little bit and Seth immediately wakes up.

“Mary?” he mumbles confused but then seems to realize that I’m right here and his body relaxes again.

“Can you please let me go?” I ask and try to pull out of his arms. Seth tightens them.

“No” he growls and I laugh a bit. Mostly because I don’t _want_ him to let me go. But I really need him to, because I have to pee like crazy.

“I really need to go to the bathroom” I mumble back and a few seconds later, Seth’s arms around me loosen.

“Hurry back.”

I do. I use the toilet and wash my hands, but when I come back into the bedroom, Seth has sat up in the bed and looks expectantly at me. I didn’t even notice that he must have taken off his suit jacket sometime last night between laying down on the floor and getting up on the bed with me. Because he’s only wearing the pants and the white shirt.

“Will you talk to me now?” he asks calmly and I shrug.

“Do I have a choice?” I ask earning me a smug smile from Seth.

“No. Come sit here” he says clapping to the bed next to him but I shake my head. I prefer to stay here in a safe distance, especially if we’re going to be talking about his freaking _girlfriend_.

“Fine” he mumbles annoyed, but then pulls his face into a serious mask. “Cherry isn’t my girlfriend. I know that’s what you think, but you’re wrong. She wanted to be, but I said no. I guess she didn’t understand it even though I was pretty clear in my rejection. She has been fun for a while, but I’d never get serious with someone like her.”

“ _’Someone like her_?’ What does that mean?” I ask, suddenly a bit offended for Cherry because - my lord - she was _beautiful_. Why wouldn’t he want someone like her? They would look amazing together; like two freaking supermodels belonging together. Seth smiles wryly and tilts his head.

“I guess I can rephrase that; I’d never get serious with someone who isn’t _you_.”

My jaw drops a bit.

“What the fuck does _that_ mean?” I snap back, completely confused and not understanding anything right now. Seth shakes his head and gets up from the bed in a quick surge of strength.

“It means that I’ve pined for you for thirteen years, Mary! You’re the one I compare every woman to and no one comes even close to you. So when I saw you sitting in that bar, I felt like you were sent from my destiny so I could finally claim you for my own. I would have taken you even if you hadn’t been about to divorce Watson, you know. I learned from my mistake thirteen years ago.”

“But… _what_ mistake? Why would you ever compare anyone to _me_? I wasn’t your girlfriend; you never even flirted with me, not even once!” I exclaim, shaking my head in disbelief.

“Because I respected you too much to pull of some lame-ass flirt and you were already in a relationship with Michael. But surely you must have known how I felt; the way I acted around you, the way I always made sure you were safe, how I rescued you that night… I tried to get you to see me like I saw you but you never looked at me with anything other than friendship. And the only time you did was after I had socked Michael that night, but I was too drunk to really believe in what I was seeing. That’s why I left so abruptly. I wasn’t sure if I could continue to play your friend when all I wanted was _more._ When I had finally sobered up enough to come talk to you, you were gone. You had left for good. You left and I never found you again though not for lack of trying, I might add.”

I am taken back ten years to my time in college and I see exactly what Seth is talking about; that strong protector that saved me from being raped. And looking at him now I see the same man but so much more. I see the dominant sex-god who has given me the best sex I’ve ever had _and_ the protector who wouldn’t leave my side last night, even if I was pissed as fuck at him. My eyes fill with tears. Oh lord. He’s right. He really _was_ in love with me back then. And I was too blind to see it.

“You really tried to find me?” I mumble confused and Seth laughs sarcastically at me.

“Tried? Mary, I’ve done _everything_ to try to find you. But do you know how many Mary Smiths there are in the world? _A lot_. I’ve tracked down hundreds, if not thousands of Mary Smiths but none of them were you. I didn’t even know your full name was Marissa. Shit, that would probably have narrowed the field a bit.”

Seth laughs again, his laughter is loud but with a hysterical edge.

“Shit, all those times that _asshole_ talked about his boring wife Marissa and I had no fucking idea he was talking about _you_. Probably a good thing or I might have socked him for talking about you that way.”

I frown in disbelief.

“What asshole? Are you talking about _Owen_?”

Seth’s eyebrow lifts in expectation.

“What other asshole would be talking about you like that?” he replies hard, but his hardness isn’t directed towards me. It’s directed at Owen and anyone who would talk badly about me. I shake my head.

“No one. How do you even know him?”

“Some of my family’s business interacts with his. I’ve worked with him several times over the last five years or so and never liked him at all. I’ve always hated the way he talked about his wife – well, you – and when he started bragging about his new hot young secretary I decided he wasn’t the kind of man I wanted to do business with. If I had been in charge I would have dumped his firm like _that_.”

He snaps his fingers and I gasp at the sound. But Seth doesn’t seem to notice as he continues:

“But my father didn’t agree because the contract with his firm is huge. So I started working on finding a replacement for Watson Construction which is why I was here last night; I had a business meeting with another company who can replace Owen’s. I got the deal so my father will have no choice but to break the ties to the Watson family now. And I can’t fucking wait to be the one to tell that asshole.”

Seth smiles widely, but I just stare numb at him. Too much information for me to fully process it all right now. But out of all that information, one thing stands clearer than the rest,

“You knew he was cheating on me?” I whisper numb, hugging myself with my arms to try to protect myself. Seth looks over at me with a serious face.

“I didn’t know… for sure. He never said it directly, but yeah, I guess I knew anyway. But I didn’t know it was you, Mary!” Seth exclaims and gets up from the bed. “I didn’t know that _his_ Marissa was _my_ Mary!”

“I am _not_ your Mary” I whisper as I shake my head. Seth comes nearer and I try to back away, but hit the bathroom door with my back.

“Yes, you are, Mary. You were always meant to be mine. I shouldn’t have let you go ten years ago. I’m not making that mistake again.”

Seth moves in on me with slow, careful steps but even as I cringe away he still comes nearer. I shake my head again, completely in denial, but I’m not even sure _why_. Because I want to be his. I want it so badly, but it is just too damn complicated.

“I’m not yours, Seth. I just… I can’t be. It’s too complicated” I whisper still shaking my head. Seth shakes his head at me as he still comes nearer.

“It’s not complicated at all, Mary. It’s very simple; I want to be with you. I’ve wanted you for thirteen years. I’ve regretted my actions for the last ten years. Now I have the chance to do it over; a second chance with you. I’m not blowing it. And you want to be with me too. Don’t deny it. I know I’m right.”

Tears fill my eyes because he’s right. But no matter how much I want it; facts don’t change.

“But you know my _husband_. Even if I _am_ getting a divorce. And I’m sure Cherry isn’t the only one you’ve fooled around with who hasn’t understood your break-up yet. No, I just can’t. It’s too complicated.”

“I’m not taking no for an answer, Mary” Seth starts, but his slow approach and his calm words suddenly has something inside of me snapping. I unfold my arms and throw my hands up into the air.

“Are you freaking kidding me?! What is it you don’t understand, Seth? I fucking can’t be with you! I…” Shit. I’m _so_ going to regret what I’m about to say now because it’s pure lie. “I don’t _want_ to be with you!”

That stops Seth in his approach even though he’s right in front of me now. He stares at me with hard eyes, but then slowly shakes his head.

“You’re lying” he spits at me and the accusation hits home because it’s true. I am. But I still shake my head, letting the anger take over instead of the insecurity and the vulnerability.

“Fuck you, Seth!”

He suddenly grabs my upper arms in his huge palms and pushes me hard in against the bathroom door. His face is hard and his eyes are like black onyx as he stares down at me with fury all over his face.

“Do you know how many women I’ve slept with in the last ten years, Mary? Hundreds! Maybe more; I don’t even know! I barely see their faces. Because when I think about the future and a mother for my children, there’s only one face that I see. And it’s yours, Mary.”

Holy fuck. Is he serious? That’s the most unromantic declaration of love I’ve ever heard, but it’s also the truest and most honest one I’ve ever heard.

“Fuck you, Seth…” I exhale, my anger not gone but temporarily reduced a bit. I try to twist out of his steel grip, but he’s not letting me go. I lift my hands and push at his huge chest.

“It’s always been yours, Mary.”

His voice isn’t even affected by me trying to push him away.

“Fuck you, Seth” I groan, pushing harder, but it’s like pushing to a goddamned wall. Seth stares down at me with those angry eyes; his face all seriousness and determination. I push at him again.

“Fuck you, Seth!” I scream into his face and push at him again. Suddenly he lowers his head to mine and his lips are demanding as they press down on mine. Oh lord... that kiss.

“Fuck you, Seth” I mumble in against his lips which only makes him kiss me harder. His hands let go of my upper arms to sneak around my waist and pull me into his hard body. My hands are still on his chest though and I continue to try to push him away even though my efforts are even half-heartedly. The more he kisses me, the more I lose whatever anger I had at him before. I jerk my head away because I don’t want to be seduced right now; I want to fucking stay angry at him. He does not get to get off so easily. As if he can just kiss me and everything will be fine again. His head dips down to the nudge between my neck and collarbone while his grip around me tightens. His breath is warm and hot against my skin. Wet kissed cover my collarbone but it doesn’t stop me from still trying to push him away even though my body is responding to his kisses in the sweetest of ways. His hands slide down to grab my ass, the feeling making my body jerk with excitement and I shiver all over. But I’m still mad, dammit.

“Fuck you, Seth” I moan into the quiet room as he grinds his hard length against my lower belly and I can just feel how hard and ready for me he already is. My hands grab his shirt and without thinking I rip it open to expose his bare chest for my hands to touch.

“Oh my Mary” he growls, grabbing my ass harder which makes me dig my nails into his hard carved chest. He moans in responds, clearly liking this whole reverse-domination-thing we’ve got going on. Suddenly he yanks my dress up around my thighs, picks me up from the floor and lifts me up onto his hips. He walks backwards until he hits the bed and sit down still with me on him. The he lies down so I’m sitting on his pelvis as if I was riding him. His hands never leave my ass and when he is all the way down, he starts grinding me back and forth over his hard cock. Lust suddenly explodes in me and my anger turns into something hot and wild. I lift my ass a bit so I can grab the leather belt in his pants and a second later it’s off and the pants are open. Without asking for permission or saying anything at all, I put my hand down those black slacks and pull out his rock hard cock. As I grab it, Seth groans deep and masculine.

“That’s right, Mary. Take what you want from me.”

Fuck him. I will. I lift the skirt of my dress up around my hips and pull my panties aside before grabbing Seth’s cock again and positioning it right under my wet hotness. Then I slide down on it in one hard movement. We both groan at the feeling and sudden connection. I start moving my hips to slide back and forth still with Seth’s hands on my hips and my own hands on his hard chest for support.

“Fuck, yes, Mary, take what you _need_ from me” Seth groans throwing his head back into the bed. It’s more of an angry-fuck than a passionate one. It’s right on, hard and not much love involved, but it’s exactly what I need and I use Seth to my own purpose. He doesn’t seem to mind though. He’s apparently completely fine with me being on top and having the power right now because he’s thriving under me. I dig my nails into his chest again.

“Fuck you, Seth” I moan, but I don’t really mean it like I did before. It’s more ‘fuck me, Seth’ but whatever. This feels so freaking good and I’m not stopping no matter what the intentions are. Seth grabs the front of my dress and yanks it down so he can cub my breasts through the black lace bra. His fingers squeeze my nipples hard and I moan in responds to the sudden pain that radiates from my nipples to my sex where it turns into hot lava of lust. Seth puts his strong arms around my torso and sits up in the bed, still with his cock inside of me. He lifts my legs to lie around instead of me sitting on my knees on him and starts grinding me back and forth on his cock. I grab his broad shoulders for support and simply because I can. Those dark eyes I front of me are luminous with his lust for me and they never leave mine. Seth is watching every little reaction and change in my face, but he can watch all he wants. I’m doing as he asked; I’m taking what I want and what I need from him. Because I _need_ this. I need to feel him; feel his hardness and lust for me to overrule all the bad shit that’s complicating everything right now. Him letting me take him and him giving me the power to dominate _him_ … it’s a power rush like no other and also a very clear message of him willing to do whatever he needs to get me to stay with him. Suddenly Seth rolls us to the side so he is on top and I am very well aware that this is him taking back the power. He’s the dominant one again. He continues to trust into me, his strong hands grabbing my wrists so he can hold my hands firmly down towards the bed next to my head while he fucks me hard. Fuck yes. This is exactly what I want. He’s established that he is mine and now he wants to establish that I am his too. And fuck me, but I am. I’ve been his since I turned around on that bar stool yesterday and saw him for the first time in ten years. Seth lets go of one of my hands, only to reach down between us and put a hard thumb against my clitoris. Shit! I nearly scream from the sensitive feeling, but oh, it feels so good too. My body is already almost right there and with that hard pressure against my clitoris, I can’t control anything anymore.

“Cum for me, Mary” Seth commands and my body obeys. I scream the orgasm out into the hotel room, pretty sure that everyone must have heard it but not giving a shit at the moment. I can feel myself get extremely wet and somewhere in the back of my mind I am aware that I must have still squirted some even though it can’t have been as much as yesterday. Seth groans loudly and trusts himself as deep into me as he can while he ejaculates himself, filling me up with his warm sperm. For a few seconds none of us move. Seth still has his hand on my wrist and the other between my legs. His cock is still inside me even though it’s getting softer now that he’s cum. We both breathe heavily and stare at each other without speaking. The look on Seth’s face… Shit. I’ve never seen anyone look at me like this before. His face is all awe and reverence, mixed with lust and dominance. It’s the best damn look he’s ever had and I want him to look at me like this every chance I get. Slowly he lets himself slide out of me only to collapse himself down on me. His huge body crushes mine but I don’t mind. Funny, cause I’ve always hated having Michael or Owen crush me like this. I’ve always felt suffocated when they did so they quickly stopped doing it when I asked them to. But having Seth – who is so much heavier that any of the others - crush me like this doesn’t feel suffocating at all. It feels… safe.

“You’re mine, Mary” Seth mumbles into my neck and I lift my arms to hold him to me.

“You’re mine too” I reply with a smug smile. Seth nods into the crook of my neck before lifting his head so he can look at me.

“Only yours, Mary.”

*

I must have dozed off after that hard, wild sex because I suddenly wake up lying in Seth’s arms with my head resting on his chest.

“Hello beautiful” Seth mumbles, kissing me on the top of my head. I suppress a yawn.

“What time is it?” I reply groggy. I have absolutely no idea of the time or how long I’ve been asleep.

“Not late. You haven’t slept for more than an hour or so.”

Huh. Interesting. I’ve never fallen asleep like that after sex before. But then again, I’ve never had sex that required that much energy before. I nest into his chest and place my hand on Seth’s warm chest, letting my fingers slide through the soft layer of hair while my mind goes over everything that has happened in the last 20 hours or so.

“If you’ve done business with Owen’s family in all those years, how come I’ve never heard your name being mentioned? I mean, I’m pretty sure I would have remembered if he had said he was working with someone named Gamble” I suddenly ask, not even sure why I’m questioning his story. But I’m actually serious. Owen always talked about his business, mostly because he wanted to brag, but I actually paid attention to what he was saying. And I never ever heard the name Gamble pop up in any of his stories. Trust me, I would have immediately thought of Seth and remembered.

“Because Gamble isn’t my last name; it’s my middle name. My last name is Ellis”

I sit up straight, turning my head to look down at Seth with disbelief and incomprehension all over my face.

“Did you just say _Ellis_? As in Ellis Holdings? As in _Sebastian Ellis_?”

Okay, so yeah, I can hear the high pitching desperate tone in my own voice, but I can’t believe what Seth is telling me.

“Sebastian Ellis is my father.”

Holy fuck and fuck again! The Ellis family is the only family owning more of the whole goddamned country than the Watson family own of the state. Owen has always spoken highly of Sebastian Ellis as if he was someone to look up to and he was so proud to be doing business with him because he earned billions on the contracts from Ellis. Oh my lord. Seth is an Ellis. He’s the heir to a multi-billion-dollar company. Holy fuck. Seth reaches out for me to lie back down, but I shake my head. I’m not calm right now and I can’t lie still even if I try.

“I never knew. You were always just Gamble back in college” I mumble still unable to believe it for real. Seth sits up in the bed and takes my hands in his, looking into my eyes with amusement in his own.

“Yeah like you were _just_ Mary, right?” he laughs softly and I can’t help but laugh with him.

“I guess we were both running from our names back then” I muse earning me a wide grin from Seth. He reaches out for me and pulls me into his embrace. I don’t fight it; I welcome it. This is _so_ where I belong.

“So, how about we order some room service and I fuck you some more, and then we go down for dinner only for me to take you up to our room again and fuck you for most of the night. Tomorrow we check out, make sure your things from Watson’s house are being removed and settle you into somewhere else?” Seth suggests and I giggle a bit at him planning when exactly to fuck me.

“Oh just that?” I laugh pulling a bit out of his embrace so I can look up at his handsome face. His smile is radiant and wide as fuck.

“Well, we can throw in some more fucking if you’d like, but the rest is pretty much what I had in mind, yeah.”

I laugh out loud, feeling how good it feels to just laugh and not worry for now. But I know the worries are just hours away. Because as soon as we leave our little fuck-nest here at the hotel, the real world is waiting for us and that means; divorce from not only Owen but the whole Watson family. And if this thing with Seth turns into _more_ than just fucking… well, let’s just say that Sebastian Ellis has always been a terrifying man to hear about from Owen and I kinda worry about meeting him in person.

“Stop thinking, Mary” Seth mumbles, pulling me back into this moment with him. I didn’t even realize that I had stopped smiling and fallen into bad thoughts. I force a smile to Seth but it’s not even half-way done.

“Didn’t we just last night establish that you are mine, Mary?” Seth asks seriously and I sink at the sudden turn of conversation from light to serious. I nod solemnly. Oh. Shit. We _did_ establish that, didn’t we. Seth nods to confirm it too.

“So you don’t have to worry about anything anymore. I will take care of you and make sure no one, and I mean fucking _no one_ , ever hurts you again. You will be my biggest concern and the only one I will be focused on protecting , well at least until we have children, then I’ll protect you both, but for now I will focus on protecting _you_ for as long as you are mine, which I plan on being forever, by the way.”

I gasp a bit at the words coming out of Seth’s mouth.

“ _Children_?! Are you serious? And when you say forever, you mean forever as in _forever_?” I ask in disbelief and Seth nods seriously again.

“I’ve never been more serious before in my entire life. Children. Marriage. The whole package. I want it all with you. Because _you are_ _mine_. Fucking forever, Mary.”


End file.
